Walentynki za dwa razy
by Mirasolla
Summary: Natalia stwierdza, że jej pierwsze walentynki spędzone razem z Ludwigiem muszą być wyjątkowe, więc próbuje zaskoczyć go romantyczną kolacją. Ale czy na pewno wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli? Napisane na miesiąc tematyczny dla deviantartowej grupy.


Natalia po raz kolejny zajrzała nerwowo do lodówki, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Od dziesiątej zrobiła to już co najmniej kilkanaście razy. Spodziewała się, że przygotowanie piersi z kaczki marynowanej w rozmarynie, z kurkami, truskawkami i kremem balsamico będzie znacznie trudniejsze, a na razie nie napotkała żadnych przeszkód i to ją niepokoiło. Przepis wzięła od Mabel, bo jeśli ktokolwiek z jej znajomych znał się na wykwintnej kuchni, to właśnie Monakijka (Francisa głupio jej było prosić o pomoc, na pewno zaraz zacząłby się z niej nabijać).

Teraz musiała jeszcze tylko kilka godzin odczekać, zanim mięso się zamarynuje. Ludwig miał przyjechać dopiero wieczorem, więc była pewna, że starczy jej na wszystko czasu.

To były ich pierwsze wspólne walentynki, a także pierwsza kolacja przygotowywana przez Natalię. Do tej pory, jeśli jedli razem, to zawsze gotował Ludwig i żadne z nich nie miało nic przeciwko temu. Ale ten jeden raz chciała mu (i po części także sobie) udowodnić, że też potrafi, że ma w sobie tę kobiecość, opiekuńczość i romantyczność, chociaż tego na co dzień nie pokazuje. Co prawda, Ludwig nigdy nawet nie zasugerował, że powinna być bardziej słodka czy wylewna, ale też ani razu nie poruszyli tego tematu. Właściwie to tylko Gilbert się z niej otwarcie nabijał, ale i tak Natalia nie chciała, żeby jej chłopak uważał ją za w jakikolwiek sposób gorszą partnerkę od innych kobiet. Właśnie dlatego wpadła na pomysł urządzenia romantycznej kolacji walentynkowej jak z filmu. Tylko że nie do końca wiedziała, jak się za to zabrać.

Usłyszała dzwonek komórki, którą zostawiła na stoliku na kawę. Od razu pomyślała, że to Ludwig do niej dzwonił. A co, jeśli chciał jej powiedzieć, że jednak nie przyjedzie? Może coś mu nagle wypadło albo samochód się zepsuł?

Spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Mabel. Odetchnęła z ulgą i odebrała, siadając na fotelu.

– Halo?

– Cześć, Natalio – przywitała ją Monakijka. – Jak tam ci idzie?

– A, dobrze – odparła beznamiętnie Białorusinka. – Na razie mięso się marynuje, dzięki za przepis.

– Nie ma za co. Tylko potem uważaj przy pieczeniu. A jak reszta dań? Co tam wymyśliłaś?

– Jaka reszta…? – spytała kompletnie skołowana Natalia.

– Chyba coś jeszcze przygotowujesz do jedzenia, prawda? Co najmniej przystawkę i deser.

Pacnęła się w czoło. Była tak przejęta robieniem kaczki, że zupełnie o tym nie pomyślała.

– Tak, oczywiście – skłamała. – Zaraz się zajmę… zapiekanką ziemniaczaną, a na deser będzie herbata z konfiturą. Z samowara. Tak po rosyjsku.

Mabel zachichotała ciepło, jakby domyślała się, że Natalia wymyślała to na poczekaniu.

– A co podasz do picia? – spytała kontrolnie.

– Wodę – odparła Białorusinka, jakby było to oczywiste.

– Hm, a nie myślałaś może o winie?

Istotnie, nie myślała.

– Nie, Ludwig pewnie przyjedzie samochodem, nie będzie pił – wyjaśniła.

– To nawet dobrze, będziesz miała pretekst, żeby został na noc.

– Odzywają się w tobie geny Francisa – stwierdziła złośliwie Natalia. – Widać, że jesteście rodzeństwem.

– Właśnie dlatego powinnaś słuchać się moich rad – odparła rozbawiona Mabel.

– Zostanę przy wodzie i coli.

– Umiesz nakryć stół?

– Oczywiście, że tak – obruszyła się Białorusinka. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

– Ale wiesz, to nie może być takie zwykłe ułożenie sztućców. Masz serwetki?

Natalia wstała, przeszła do kuchni oddzielonej od salonu ścianką i zaczęła szperać po szafkach. W końcu znalazła rozpakowaną paczkę papierowych serwetek.

– Mam, i to czerwone – stwierdziła, a w myślach dodała: „Co z tego, że ze świąt Bożego Narodzenia, wystarczy, że zagnę tego Mikołaja w rogu i będzie dobrze".

– A wazon z kwiatami? Tylko nie za wysoki, żeby was nie odgradzał.

Rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Jej wzrok spoczął na stojącej na parapecie niewielkiej doniczce. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że między doniczką a wazonem nie ma znowu tak dużej różnicy, a kaktus na szczycie miał niewielkiego, żółtego kwiatka. Postawiła go na środku przykrytego białym obrusem stołu.

– Kwiatka też mam, i to egzotycznego, no i nie jest wysoki. – Oparła się o krzesło.

– To potrzebujesz jeszcze świec i muzyki – oznajmiła Mabel. – Każda dobra romantyczna kolacja ma świece i muzykę.

– Jesteś pewna…? – spytała powoli Natalia. – Czy nie wyjdzie wtedy zbyt kiczowato?

– Nie – zapewniła Monakijka. – Znam się na tym. W takich kolacjach bardzo ważny jest nastrój, musisz umieć go zbudować. Inaczej to będzie zwyczajny posiłek, taki jak wszystkie inne. Widzę, że zupełnie nie masz doświadczenia w takich sprawach, ale zaufaj mi. Będzie dobrze. To są wasze pierwsze walentynki i muszą być pamiętne.

Natalia westchnęła. Udała, że nie słyszała uwagi o braku doświadczenia.

– Okej, ale obawiam się, że nie mam w domu żadnych świeczek – mruknęła. – Co najwyżej takie małe podgrzewacze.

– Może być, wsadzisz do jakiejś ładnej szklanki, obwiążesz wstążką i się nada. A masz jakąś płytę z romantyczną muzyką? Coś spokojnego i nastrojowego?

– Mam tylko białoruski metal. I „Jezioro łabędzie" Czajkowskiego.

– Zostańmy przy Czajkowskim. – Mabel zamyśliła się. – Co by tu jeszcze… O, właśnie. Co kupiłaś Ludwigowi na walentynki?

– Scyzoryk – odpowiedziała od razu Natalia.

– Co? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Serio?

– Tak – potwierdziła urażona Białorusinka. – To naprawdę dobry szwajcarski scyzoryk. Znam się na tym, a Szwajcarzy mają genialne oprzyrządowanie. Wysoka cena, ale świetna jakość i niepowtarzalna uniwersalność. Iwanowi kupiłam taki na Święta i był zadowolony.

– Nie wątpię, tylko wiesz, Natalio, nie daje się noży na prezent – próbowała delikatnie wytłumaczyć Mabel. – To zwiastuje kłótnię i zrywanie więzów.

– Ale to nie tylko nóż. Ma też lupę, korkociąg, nożyczki, pilnik…

– Ale ma też noże. Tak po prostu nie wypada. Możesz mu dać spinki do mankietów, krawat, płytę, dobrą książkę, ale nie scyzoryk. Co on sobie pomyśli?

– Ucieszy się. Ludwig lubi praktyczne prezenty – upierała się Natalia.

– Na pewno nie aż tak praktyczne. On ci pewnie przyniesie coś uroczego i romantycznego, a ty mu wyskoczysz ze scyzorykiem. Wymyśl coś innego.

Natalia wątpiła w to, czy Ludwig naprawdę kupi jej coś „romantycznego", ale uznała, że nie będzie kłócić się z Mabel, która rzeczywiście była bardziej doświadczona w kwestiach spotkań towarzyskich i randek.

– Już nie zdążę mu niczego kupić – powiedziała. – Będzie mi głupio powiedzieć, że nic dla niego nie mam.

– W takim razie przeproś i powiedz, że poczta się spóźniła i dasz mu, kiedy tylko paczka przyjdzie. Jutro do ciebie zadzwonię, to coś wspólnie wymyślimy.

– No, dobra – burknęła Natalia. – Jeszcze jakieś rady?

– Nie. Tylko ubierz się ładnie, ale to pewnie sama wiesz.

– Tak, wiem. To cześć, dzięki za pomoc. Muszę się zająć przystawką.

– Cześć, powodzenia.

Natalia rozłączyła się i westchnęła ciężko. Tak coś czuła, że szło jej zdecydowanie za łatwo. Wyprostowała się i przeszła do kuchni. Musiała wziąć się za tę zapiekankę.

* * *

Ludwig przyszedł jak zawsze punktualnie, o osiemnastej. Ostatni raz poprawiła fałdy skromnej, fioletowej sukienki do kolan i otworzyła drzwi. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Cześć – powiedział.

– Cześć.

Wszedł do mieszkania i, nieco zmieszany, wyciągnął w jej stronę bordową, papierową torebkę oraz bukiet słoneczników.

– Dzisiaj są walentynki, więc… Mam dla ciebie taki drobny prezent. Proszę, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – Nerwowo przeczesał włosy. – A, i wiem, że powinny być czerwone róże, ale słoneczniki to w końcu twoje ulubione kwiaty…

Natalia ze szczerym uśmiechem przyjęła prezenty i zajrzała do torebki. W środku znalazła blok do akwareli i związane gumką recepturką miękkie ołówki.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała z wdzięcznością.

Ludwig tylko nieśmiało skinął głową. Zdjął zieloną, wojskową kurtkę i odwiesił ją na wieszak. Ubrany był w błękitną koszulę z długim rękawem i granatową marynarkę.

Natalia już miała zacząć się tłumaczyć z tego, że nic dla niego nie ma, kiedy zauważyła leżącą w torebce białą kopertę. Wyjęła ją, przytrzymując kwiaty ramieniem, i rzuciła Ludwigowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Walentynka – wyjaśnił szybko. – Nie mam talentu plastycznego, więc kupiłem, ale życzenia napisałem sam. Mogłabyś otworzyć dopiero po moim wyjściu?

– Jasne. – Wsunęła kopertę z powrotem między ołówki a blok.

Potem popatrzyła na niego przepraszająco i powiedziała:

– Przepraszam, ale twój prezent jeszcze nie doszedł. Poczta nawaliła. Dostaniesz, jak tylko przyślą. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Rozumiem, nie szkodzi – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Natalia wolną ręką sięgnęła do stojącej pod ścianą szafki i wzięła leżącą na niej kopertę.

– Za to narysowałam ci kartkę. Może też otwórz później, jak już wrócisz do domu…

Ludwig przytaknął i podziękował jej, chowając walentynkę do kieszeni marynarki.

Natalia zaprowadziła go do salonu i posadziła przy stole. W szafce wiszącej nad kuchenką znalazła karafkę na wodę, więc nalała do niej wody i wstawiła słoneczniki. Umieściła je na stole, szybko odstawiając kaktusa na parapet. Po chwili jednak uznała, że kwiaty są zdecydowanie za wysokie, więc przeniosła je na stolik do kawy. Przy okazji włączyła odtwarzacz CD i w pomieszczeniu cicho rozbrzmiał walc z „Jeziora łabędziego".

„W końcu Ludwig nie przyszedł tu wąchać kwiatów" – pomyślała. „Musi zadowolić się samą świeczką."

Niemiec za to przez cały czas jej się przyglądał, mając nadzieję, że nie widać po nim, jak dziwna wydawała mu się cała ta sytuacja (szczególnie wtedy, kiedy puściła Czajkowskiego).

– Nalać ci wody? – zapytała sztywno Natalia, podchodząc do niego.

– Poproszę.

Drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi nalała jemu i sobie do szklanek wody, a potem poszła do kuchni po przystawkę.

* * *

Ku wielkiej uldze Natalii zapiekanka okazała się całkiem dobra. Może nie mistrzowska, ale smaczna. W dodatku Ludwig ją za nią pochwalił, a, już pomijając fakt, że gotowała specjalnie dla niego, on znał się na przyrządzaniu ziemniaków jak mało kto. Najwidoczniej jej umiejętności kulinarne wcale nie były takie złe, jak do tej pory myślała.

Jak zwykle jedli w milczeniu, ale nie pełnym napięcia i nerwów, jakby byli ze sobą skłóceni. Wręcz przeciwnie, to było zgodne milczenie dwóch introwertyków, z którym oboje czuli się dobrze, i którego żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać. Tylko wymieniali ze sobą spojrzenia, jakby to zastępowało im całą rozmowę.

– Wyszło ci naprawdę świetne – powiedział zadowolony Ludwig, kończąc przystawkę i odkładając sztućce na talerz.

Natalia uśmiechnęła się i również skończyła jeść.

– Dzięki.

Podniosła się i pozbierała naczynia ze stołu.

W kuchni wyjęła z piekarnika mięso i pokroiła je na równe plastry. Ułożyła kaczkę na talerzu razem z kurkami, truskawkami i sałatami. Musiała przyznać, że całe danie wyglądało naprawdę dobrze. Miała nadzieję, że tak też smakowało.

Kiedy postawiła talerz przed Ludwigiem, Niemiec aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

– Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że umiesz tak dobrze gotować – stwierdził.

– Bo nie umiem – mruknęła, siadając naprzeciwko.

Niemiec odkroił kawałek idealnie wypieczonej kaczki i wziął go do ust. Widział, że Natalia sama nie je i go obserwuje, więc z kamienną twarzą przełknął mięso i bez pośpiechu wziął łyk wody, powstrzymując się przed wypiciem całej szklanki jednym haustem.

– I jak? – zapytała w napięciu dziewczyna.

– W porządku – odpowiedział i chyba nie do końca było to kłamstwo.

Natalia przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, a po chwili sama spróbowała mięsa.

Było tak pikantne i mocno doprawione, że mało się nim nie udławiła. Błyskawicznie sięgnęła po wodę.

– Boże, nie jedz tego! – krzyknęła z przejęciem, kiedy już skończyła pić. – Zatrujesz się!

Ludwig zatrzymał widelec w połowie drogi do ust.

– Jest zjadliwe – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Trochę przesadziłaś z przyprawami, ale da się zjeść…

– Nie da się! Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jest takie okropne? Nie obraziłabym się przecież!

– Bo nie uważam, że jest – nadal tłumaczył spokojnie blondyn. – Naprawdę.

Natalia wstała od stołu, zabrała Ludwigowi widelec, sprzątnęła talerze i, głośno tupiąc, przeszła do kuchni. Wyrzuciła jedzenie, włożyła naczynia do zmywarki i równie szybko wróciła do salonu. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest wściekła – marszczyła czoło, dłonie zaciskała w pięści i stawiała nienaturalnie duże i głośne kroki. Gdyby jej kuchnia miała drzwi, na pewno by nimi trzasnęła.

Wyłączyła muzykę, zgasiła świeczkę i gwałtownie opadła na krzesło. Zaczęła przypatrywać się trzymanym na kolanach dłoniom.

Ludwig siedział spokojnie i czekał na dobry moment, żeby się odezwać. Znał Natalię na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że kiedy jest zła, należy bardzo uważać na słowa.

– Natalio… Nie musiałaś tego robić – przemówił w końcu. – Sałata była dobra.

– Idź już sobie – wycedziła, nie patrząc na niego. – Przepraszam, że zepsułam ci wieczór.

– Nie zepsu…

– A właśnie, że tak! – przerwała mu nagle. – To miały być idealne walentynki! Nasze pierwsze! Chciałam pokazać, że też potrafię być taka romantyczna jak wszystkie dziewczyny. Może gdyby mi wyszło, Gilbert przestałby się z nas śmiać. Specjalnie poprosiłam Mabel o pomoc i wszystko przygotowałam: muzykę, świeczkę i nawet wyciągnęłam serwetki. Nie wyszło, bo nie poradziłam sobie ze zwykłym przepisem! Ale skąd ja mogłam wiedzieć, co to znaczy „spora szczypta pieprzu"?! Przecież mam małe ręce, moja szczypta jest inna od twojej! Wzięłam taką trochę większą, żeby nie wyszło mdłe! To niesprawiedliwe! – Zamilkła na chwilę, żeby ukryć twarz w dłoniach. – Okazało się, że nawet prezentu nie potrafię ci kupić, bo podobno nie wypada dawać ludziom noży, a ja oczywiście nie wiedziałam takich rzeczy. Chciałam dobrze... Widzisz, jaka jestem beznadziejna. Zupełnie do niczego się nie nadaję! Powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego, kto będzie potrafił ci pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocha… Jak ze mną teraz zerwiesz, to zrozumiem, serio.

Nagle Ludwig zrozumiał całe nietypowe zachowanie Natalii tego wieczoru. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie przypuszczał, że ona może tak bardzo to wszystko przeżywać i nie miał pewności, jak się w takiej sytuacji zachować.

Wstał i kucnął przed nią. Ujął nadgarstki Natalii i delikatnie odsunął je od jej twarzy, która znalazła się kilka centymetrów od jego.

– Płaczesz? – zapytał miękko.

– A nie widać?! – odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

– Nie, właściwie to bez okularów z tak małej odległości mi się rozmazujesz – przyznał szczerze.

– Widzisz, nawet nie nosisz okularów, bo pewnie nie chcesz na mnie patrzeć – prychnęła szczerze urażona.

Ludwig powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami, bez słowa wstał i wyszedł do korytarza. Obszukał kieszenie swojej kurtki i wyjął z jednej z nich pudełko z okularami, które wsunął sobie nisko na nos tak, żeby widzieć, gdzie idzie.

Wrócił do salonu.

– Jeszcze sobie nie poszedłeś? – spytała Natalia.

Zatrzymał się przed jej krzesłem.

– Wstań – polecił.

– Po co?

Nie odpowiedział, więc w końcu sama wstała i zrobiła krok przez zaciemniony pokój.

Ludwig usiadł, sięgnął po jej opuszczoną dłoń i lekko pociągnął ją do siebie.

– No, chodź – poprosił cicho, poprawiając szkła. – Teraz już mam okulary, więc musisz być blisko, żebym cię widział.

Białorusinka dała się przyciągnąć, a nawet posadzić w poprzek kolan Niemca. Mimo że nadal wyglądała na obrażoną, wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, mocząc mu przy tym marynarkę.

– Nie noszę okularów właśnie dlatego, że lubię na ciebie patrzeć – westchnął Ludwig. – Jak je zakładam, to nie widzę wyraźnie drugiego końca stołu. Doskonale wiesz, że jestem dalekowidzem. Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, przykro mi. A może po prostu to ty szukasz pretekstu, żeby ode mnie odejść? – Zerknął na nią pytająco.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko, zdumiona tym pytaniem. Wreszcie przestała płakać.

Ludwig postanowił ciągnąć to dalej.

– Wiesz, Natalio, zawsze myślałem, że odpowiada ci to, że większość czasu milczę i jestem mało wylewny. Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że chciałabyś, żebym się zmienił. Gdy na początku próbowałem ci prawić komplementy, to od razu zmieniałaś temat i wydawałaś się zawstydzona, więc uznałem, że po prostu tego nie lubisz…

– Jest różnica – wtrąciła Natalia – między usłyszeniem od czasu do czasu czegoś miłego a ciągłym słuchaniem pochwał. Jak Taurys zaprosił mnie na randkę, to wytrzymałam „oczy jak gwiazdy odbijające się na tafli jeziora" i „alabastrową cerę". Przy „jedwabistych włosach" rozwaliłam mu palce, ale i tak chyba nie do końca zrozumiał.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął uśmiech.

– Ale wiesz, brzmisz, jakbyś jednak wolała, żebym zachowywał się jak Taurys. Jeżeli tak tego chcesz, to mogę spróbować, ale nie wiem, jak mi to wyjdzie…

– Cicho bądź, nie o to mi chodziło. Ty jesteś w porządku – mruknęła zażenowana. – Myślałam, że to we mnie ci czegoś brakuje… I tak jakoś… Tak głupio wyszło…

Mocniej objął ją w talii.

– Nie brakuje i powinnaś o tym wiedzieć – powiedział. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że Gilbert twierdzi, że jesteśmy mniej romantyczni od łopaty, i ciebie też nie powinno. Mój brat gada różne głupie rzeczy, on po prostu tak ma. I naprawdę nie potrzebuję jakichś wymyślnych kaczek czy świeczek, żeby spędzać z tobą czas. Znaczy, miło mi, że dla mnie ugotowałaś, ale ja jestem prostym Niemcem. Mnie wystarcza piwo, wursty i ziemniaki.

– Ale Mabel mówiła…! – żachnęła się Natalia.

– Może i Mabel się zna, ale to nie jest dziewczyna, z którą chciałbym być i na której powinnaś się wzorować. Czy nie możemy po prostu przyjąć, że ogólnie przyjęte standardy romantyzmu nas nie dotyczą i że będziemy robić wszystko po swojemu? – zaproponował. – Przez swoją wadę wzroku nie mogę zrobić czegoś tak banalnego, jak przejrzenie się w twoich oczach. Uznajmy to za znak, że w tej jednej dziedzinie życia jestem skazany na łamanie norm.

– Możemy – zgodziła się cicho Natalia.

– W takim razie obiecaj mi, że następne walentynki spędzimy, jak będziemy chcieli, i nie będziesz się słuchać koleżanek. Inaczej ja zacznę radzić się Francisa. Nie chcesz tego, prawda?

– No, dobrze…

Ludwig uśmiechnął się i poprawił spinkę z kokardą wpiętą w jej związane w warkocz włosy. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy.

– Naprawdę kupiłaś mi nóż? – odezwał się Niemiec, dopiero sobie o tym przypominając.

– Szwajcarski scyzoryk – przyznała niechętnie Natalia. – Wybacz, że wymyśliłam tę historię o poczcie, ale dowiedziałam się, że tak nie wolno dopiero dzisiaj i nie miałam czasu na kupienie czegoś innego. Rzeczywiście powinnam wybrać krawat albo książkę.

– Nie interesują mnie jakieś durne przesądy. Osobiście uważam, że to dobry prezent – uznał po namyśle Ludwig. – Praktyczny.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

– Tylko raczej mało walentynkowy – podsumowała.

– Natalio, jak myślisz, ile dziewczyn dzisiaj zostało obdarowanych papierem i ołówkami? Chyba że naprawdę oczekiwałaś ode mnie czerwonej poduszki w kształcie serca, w takim razie przepraszam, że zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania – powiedział ironicznie.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadała.

– To chcesz ten scyzoryk? – zapytała niepewnie.

– Tak, Natalio.

– To pójdę po niego…

Pochyliła się do przodu, żeby zejść z jego kolan, ale przytrzymał ją przy sobie.

– Siedź. Pójdziesz później.

Natalia wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko.

– Ale twoja zapiekanka ziemniaczana oficjalnie staje się obowiązkową potrawą na każdych walentynkach – przemówił po kolejnych paru minutach Ludwig.

– Mabel powiedziałaby, że to nie jest romantyczna potrawa – odparła Natalia.

– Dla mnie to będzie bardzo romantyczna potrawa. Umówmy się, że te tak romantyczne walentynki odbyły się za dwa razy – pierwszy i ostatni – oznajmił z powagą Niemiec. – Ale jak chcesz, to kupię foremki w kształcie kaczek i będziemy mówić, że w walentynki jemy „kaczkę _à la_ NaLu", a przepis jest największą tajemnicą i nie można jej nikomu zdradzać. Zgoda?

– Zgoda. Wiesz, nasza romantyczność też jest NaLu.

– Zdecydowanie NaLu.


End file.
